


Acid

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, non-graphic, rated explicit more for being gross then sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: He wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or not, the shifting colors and bright fogginess didn’t fade with blinking. He couldn’t feel anything other than his heavy arms and the cold press of the toilet seat against his temple. A small burble, bile dripped out on his cheeks falling in thick strands into the already murky water below. He thought it was over, what a fool he was.





	

He wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or not, the shifting colors and bright fogginess didn’t fade with blinking. He couldn’t feel anything other than his heavy arms and the cold press of the toilet seat against his temple. A small burble, bile dripped out on his cheeks falling in thick strands into the already murky water below. He thought it was over, what a fool he was. 

 

It didn’t hurt anymore, the rush of fluid past his lips. What hurt was the slow suffocation, the inability to breathe, inhaling burning bile in hopes to get some oxygen into his system. Wet coughs, tears and snot making sure there was no dry part of his face. 

 

His eyelashes had clumped up long ago, and Hanzo swallowed at his brothers dazed expression. He knew Genji hadn’t processed he was here yet, busy taking shuddering deep breaths and going back to emptying what was surely more than his body could hold. 

 

Surprisingly Genji heard his shaky breath, trying to calm himself down in the face of his brothers suffering. He seemed to struggle, uselessly lifting himself up and falling to shift himself so he could tilt his eyes to see is brother. His lips puffy from the acidic bile and refusing to dry shaken, rapidly opening and closing, trying to find the words to say.

 

Horrible sounds of violent expulsion took the place of Genji’s pleas. Rushed gasps in between bouts, suddenly his head snapped up, tears flying as he stared his brother in the eyes. No matter how dead he felt in between each time it acted up the fear made him more animated than he could imagine. 

 

“Help me.” it was screamed, rough with the misuse of his throat. He repeated it until more vomit forced it's way up silencing him. It was so uncontained, so desperate, Hanzo couldn’t help himself; seeing his brother lose his composure was too tempting.

 

Yanking Genji up by his hair he tilted his brothers head to barely make eye contact. Genji’s body was lax, relying solely on Hanzo to keep him from crashing to the cold tile. Readjusting his hold, he kissed Genji’s parted lips, sour and tangy with bile. 

 

There were small jolts from his brother, his exhausted body trying to get away. his mouth was hotter and softer than usual; layers of skin melted away. He pulled away, smiling in reassurance as he looked into his brothers lidded eyes, wondering what his flu ridden gaze was seeing. 

 

Another small burble and more bile spilt from his lips, and that was the final push Hanzo needed. He lifted Genji, propping him up against the toilet doing his best to kept him from tipping in the short amount of time they would be separated. 

 

Genji couldn’t tell what was happening, but he had felt the warm presence of his brother leave his side. Unable to do anything he opened his mouth to call for his brother.

 

“Ani-” the broken call was sharply cut off, something forced into his mouth cutting of his small wheezing breaths. 

 

Trying to throw himself back was useless, the cold porcelain jutting against his back. Hot bile forced itself out through the sides of his mouth and his nose. Trying to inhale through the wet pain, Genji was sure this is how he’d die. 

 

Genji was a complete mess, sputtering and wheezing until he died out. Movements getting weaker until he stilled. Hanzo watched his little brother weakly clutch at his hip, even asleep he held on to Hanzo. 

 

Adding his come to the fluids collected on genji’s face he carried the other to bed, smirking slightly. If only Genji was always this cute and desperate for his brother, then maybe he would help more often.


End file.
